How Do I Look
by weasleyjumper
Summary: Based off a wonderful piece of Artwork by Peibee-an-Jay with the same name. I hope I did it a tiny bit of justice!
1. Chapter 1

Rose descended the staircase into her common room. The pretty green dress she and Lily had picked out swishing as she carefully negotiated her heels. For the first time since she was seven years old and got her first dress robes, she felt beautiful. Tonight she didn't feel like Weaslette, or Weasley, not even Rosie, she felt like _Rose_. She could almost forget that the handsome blonde boy accompanying her to the ball was just her best friend Scor, and he was doing it as a favour. He looked up and Rose felt her stomach flip. On his face was a magnificent blush, and she was sure she was just as red. Rose chuckled as she took in his dishevelled appearance. Shirt un tucked, top two button undone and his waistcoat hanging open. There was also a possibility that he was wearing his school trousers. This was no surprise, despite his upbringing in what was rumoured to be the heart of pure blood society, Scorpius had always had a rather laid back approach to dressing up.

"Hi." She smiled at him as he took in her outfit. The way his eyes widened at the sight encouraged her. The whole game of dollies she felt she had played with her cousins Lily and Lucy had been for his benefit. He nodded at her and looked away. Probably just anxious to see where Albus and his mystery date had got to. Nonetheless, Rose was a little disheartened. She reached out and tapped his arm lightly. He jumped in shock when her fingers made contact with the thin material of his shirt. Instantly, she wished she hadn't done it. She wasn't one of his clingy fan girls, she was just his best friend.

_Just his best friend._

He was gazing at his slightly broken school shoes. Rose sighed a little, spirits low, as she noticed them. Had he made no effort at all? Of course not, this wasn't a real date. She was just an escape route from his blasted fan whores. Yet she still allowed for a glimmer of hope.

"How do I look?" She asked, holding up the edges of the skirt, like a princess from a fairytale.

"I...uhm...you...aaah..." He started clearly distracted. His blush grew impossibly fiercer.

"The dress. How do I look in it?" She persisted valiantly, but her soul was squashed. He could hardly be bothered to dress up himself, why would he be even vaguely bothered by what she was wearing.

"It...er...IT'S GREEN...yeah!" He replied, his distracted stuttering speech garbled. He was looking across the room to where a pretty brunette named Aimee Brewer, one of the chief members of his fan club was stood laughing and winking at him. Oh. Well that explained everything.

"Okay Scorp." Rose hung her head, perfectly crafted curls hanging limply. The fire and hope that had been with her as she descended the staircase were long gone. She walked away. There was always someone who could do better than the girl who had been expected to be perfection all her life. It wasn't usually the queen of the bimbos, but tonight it was. He was probably only going with Rose to stop his fan club from killing each other out of jealousy. She didn't want to act like she was going off in a strop, so she wiped any hints of tears that might have been sparkling in those once hopeful blue eyes of hers, and made her way over to the gaggle of girls in her friendship group. Immediately, a girl with hair even curlier than hers grabbed her arm. Belle Abbot, her brother's date.

"You have to tell us quite how you managed to get Scorpius to the ball!" She fussed.

"Oh shut up Belle, we all know he fancies her." Caitlin, another girl rolled her eyes. Rose's heart skipped a beat. Could that be true? She laughed at herself inside, could she be any more dim? Of course he didn't. Who would like little Weaslette over gorgeous Aimee? Certainly not Scorpius.

"No he doesn't. I reckon he fancies that Aimee girl." She sighed. Caitlin laughed.

"She's more of a slut than I am, course he doesn't. And I should know who he fancies, I am of course his best friend's cousin's date, and I was hiding under his bed when they were playing truth or dare, and I found his diary." She teased. Rose was confused.

"I'm sorry, which of my cousins is this? And why were you in there room?" She frowned.

"Louis, and, er, that's not important. Rose, I have proof that he fancies you!" Caitlin seemed unflustered.

"What, Louis?" A tall blonde girl named Pearl joined in.

"Yes, my 'friend' Louis, her cousin, fancies her... no you stupid bint, Scorpius Malfoy!" Caitlin rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Go on then. Show me this diary then. It better not be bullshit Finnigan, or I will hex you into next term." Weaslette had returned, sarcastic and disbelieving. Excitedly, Caitlin whipped out a leather bound parchment book, and began rifling through the pages. Rose felt herself grow more and more excited. This could be it! Caitlin opened her mouth to speak, a wide grin on her pointed face.

" _Dear Rose, _how sweet, he named his diary after you! _I keep getting all weird around the real Rose. It's been going on for a while, every time I see her, I get these pains in my chest, and I just know it's her fault, that bitch!_Pleasant, that Scorpius really is the epitome of gentleman-" Caitlin was cut off as a large blur of blue and blonde landed on top of her.

"Well really Mr .Malfoy, we stopped doing this a long time ago." She joked, but poor, utterly mortified Scorpius just ignored her.

"Did she read any of that to you?" He asked, breathless. Rose was conflicted, did she tell the truth and have to partake in the tricky conversation that would surely follow, or lie and find out for herself just what those weird feelings he got were?

"Not the bit about awkward erections." Caitlin giggled, muffled beneath Scorpius' tall frame.

"Shut up Finnigan or I'll tell Dominique you're fooling around with her baby brother." He growled, shutting her up. Rose shook her head.

"This is some kind of joke. I'm going downstairs." Rose ran, her mind spinning, utterly confused. Run away Rosie, that was what she always did, that was why she was a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor like her father had wanted her to be. Sure she had bravado, but what was that when it came to this strange new world of hormones and heartaches, what was an attitude worth when the moment someone mentioned Scorpius she cracked and became more sappy than her cousin Lily's airhead best friend Cosette, and that was really something. She stopped running. Really, this was all stupid. This was Scorpius, the boy who had been her best friend since they were eleven and she set fire to him. They had spent two days recovering from their burns (Rose had decided the best way to stop the fire was to throw herself at him and smother all that she could of his lanky body) and had become fast friends. She'd seen him naked (a very disappointing story, according to Caitlin, all she'd done was accidentally lock herself in his trunk for a prank, and chose to, accidentally of course, reveal herself as he removed his last piece of clothing). She could tell him one tiny little thing like her stupid 'crush'. In fact, that was what she would do. She would find her inner Gryffindor (after as many Weasleys there are/ have been in Gryffindor, she must have a little in there, somewhere) and march straight up and tell him. She held back her shoulders and charged in possibly the least dignified way possible, right into a tall, blonde Ravenclaw...


	2. Meanwhile, back in the common room

"Well done Malfoy." Caitlin drawled. Belle gave him a clip on the ear.

"What?" Scorpius protested. It wasn't his fault he didn't understand how girls worked. They confused him with their mixed messages and hidden meanings. Rose usually translated things for him, but now it was her being all complex and girlish.

"I was just about to tell her you fancy her!" Caitlin hissed. Scorpius frowned.

"I know you were going to tell her! Why?" He really felt they were overreacting, how would they like it if he started reading their diaries aloud to the boys they had (eugh, it sounded so feminine) crushes on. Not that he had a 'crush' on Rose.

"No, of course not, more like you want to 'strip her of her clothes and ravish her against the closest flat surface'." Oh, fabulous, not only had he accidentally voiced his thoughts, but Albus had joined in the fun. 'Tell Rose I loved her, and her dress was beautiful, Albus can have all my food, Louis must always remember to use a condom and anything found under my bed is James and Fred's ' He thought.

"I find it cute that you fancy my cousin, and hilarious how awkward you are with her, and I think you really do need to tell her, because the sexual tension is slowly killing me, but I agree, Finnigan reading the diary isn't the best way to tell her." Albus seemed to be repressing a laugh. Scorpius exhaled, he hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" He asked. Scorpius nodded slowly. And Al chuckled.

"Stop nattering and go find her!" Belle urged, shoving him in the back. With friends like those, wjo needed enemies? With a huff, he took off.

"Wait! Scor!" Al cried, running after him.

"Yeah?" He replied. With a grin Albus raised his fist an thumped him.

"That's for having dirty fantasies about Rose...Now go and, er, to anyone else I'd say make those fantasies realities, but she's my cousin so...Good luck!" He gave him an encouraging thwack on the back and walked off. Scorpius walked slowly out of the common room and down the stairs. He heard a faint snuffling and his pace quickened, if that was Rose and he'd made her cry, he would never forgive himself. He never found out who it was though, as just seconds later a tiny blur of red and green floored him.

"Rose?" He asked. She picked herself up, red in the face.

"Oh, er, hi Scor, I best be off...No." She took a deep breath and regained composure. Crossing her arms and staring defiantly into his grey eyes, Scorpius gulped. He had always been terrified of Rose, and this wasn't helping.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I really, really fancy you. If it didn't seem so sappy, I would definitely say I love you. I don't care if you hate me for this, I mean, I know you like Aimee, and I've totally ruined our carefully built friendship, but-" Scorpius cut off her rambles.

"R-rose, I don't fancy Aimee. I, well, I fancy you." He was literally trembling with fear. 'I must be some kind of masochist, falling in whatever you call this with such a scary girl. With such a scary family to boot!' he thought. Rose's eyes widened in shock.

"You do? Finnigan isn't as much of a deluded idiot as I thought!" She gasped a little at this revelation. Scorpius had just, in possibly the most eloquent manner he could manage, confessed his undying love for her, and all she could think about was deluded idiots.

"Rose! I. Love. You." He forced the words out, feeling a great weight lift off his bony shoulders.

"Oh! Right! Yes! Umm, should we, I dunno, kiss or something?" She gazed up at him as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. He looked down at her. However much he loved her, he wasn't sure he had it in him to actually kiss her. Rose rolled her eyes and the next thing he knew her lips were on his and he was having the most amazing kiss he'd ever received. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Would, y-you like, would you like...Gah! Wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?" He mumbled. Rose smiled, her whole face lighting up.

"'Course." She looped her arm through his.

"Now, my dear boyfriend-best friend, we have a ball to go too. How do I look?"

**A/N: So now for an authors note that is possibly longer than my story. Image, the dialogue between Scorpius and Rose, Cosette and the basis of the characters belong to Peibee-an-Jay, this amazing DeviantArt artist/author, seriously, she is AWESOME and super talented and kind. Her drawings are just...so good! Caitlin is awfully similar to my friend's OC Caoimhe Finnigan, but I've actually written her first. J.K Rowling owns pretty much everything else...I own so little of this story it's ridiculous...review to praise these wonderful people, and Beth and Ruby who are Belle and Pearl.**


End file.
